Peace And Happiness Only
by Marialine Hamato
Summary: In Osoroshi No Tabi, what if the turtles really did went off another direction for a whole day? What would happen? How can Mikey help out about his brother's fear? One-shot. TMNT 2012, obviously.


**Hey, guys! Hope you like this one-shot!**

 **TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Inner Mikey's POV:

I see nothing. I only see darkness, surrounding me like a nightmare. But this wasn't a nightmare. I know it wasn't. I sat on my knees and began to think about what happened. All I remember was falling off a cliff with my brothers, Usagi and Kintaro then I fell unconscious. Everything seems to be fine but why am I having a conversation with myself?

 _Were you crazy?!_

I blinked in surprise as I heard Raph's voice through the darkness. I saw a door at my side so I stood up and walked in. It wasn't the same door that my brothers used to get to my imagination. It was different. It was my control room. I started up the screen, making me feel like I'm waking up all over again...

Little by little...

Normal POV:

 _Mikey? Mikey, wake up!_

Mikey opened his eyes as he saw his purple-masked brother staring at him. He got up and rubbed his head then he turned to see Leo and Raph having an argument with Usagi while Kintaro was just folding his arms as he watched the three argued.

" What happened?" Mikey asked, still staring at his brothers and the ronin." Why are they arguing?"

" Oh, Leo and Raph are accusing Usagi," Donnie explained." You know, for making us fall off a cliff,"

" Oh..." Mikey said.

Kintaro turned to the two younger turtles and groaned.

" Hey! The orange one's awake!" he cried out to the three.

Almost all of a sudden, Leo and Raph ran to their little brother and hugged him tight. Mikey's eyes widened as he almost ran out of breath because of the very tight hug his elder brothers are giving him.

" Mikey, you okay?!" Leo asked worriedly after they pulled away from the hug.

" Uh, yes?" Mikey felt uneasy as he spoke." You just gave me death hug but other than that, just a simple headache,"

Raph's eyes turned white in rage as he turned to the ronin and yelled out," You could have gotten us killed, USAGI! **WERE YOU EVEN THINKING?!** "

" Raph, calm down," Donnie held back his red-masked brother from attacking the rabbit." Let's just all calm down,"

" No, let's just go," Leo coldly said as he started to walk in another direction." Come on, guys. We've wasted enough time on these two,"

Raph followed his big brother with no hesitance. Donnie and Mikey also followed them as Usagi walked in the opposite direction with Kintaro following behind him, sticking his tongue out at the turtles.

" Uh, Leo, do you even know where we're going?" Donnie asked after a few minutes of walking.

" No, I don't," Leo admitted solemnly." But it's better if we go on our own way, it would be better,"

Unfortunately, he was wrong. After it grew dark, the four got attacked by Sumo Kuma and his band samurais. The fight was very intense, making it seem impossible for anyone to win. Suddenly, the three elder brothers froze as they heard their little brother's blood-curdling scream.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

" MIKEY!" the three yelled out as they saw Sumo Kuma pierce a sword through Mikey's shell.

They watched in horror as their little brother fell, still and cold. They ran towards him to try to save him but they fell to their knees as they realized that they were too late.

" No..." Leo murmured, tears falling from his eyes.

He hoped that things wouldn't go far but it did. All of a sudden, he heard his other brothers' screams. He turned around and his mouth hung open in shock as he saw his brothers fall in front of him. He turned to his little brother again and hugged him as tight as he can.

 _This can't be happening!_ he yelled at himself as he cradled Mikey's dead body. _What have I done?! We should have stayed with Usagi and Kintaro! It would have been safer for everyone! T_ _his is just a nightmare! Let it be a nightmare!_

" No escape now, turtle," Leo heard Sumo Kuma say from behind him.

He turned to see the mercenary holding his brother's sais. He screamed as the sai was placed onto his head. The blood flowed from his head as the pain made him lose his consciousness...

Leo's POV:

I jolted up from where I laid as my eyes still widened in shock. I breathed heavily as I looked around and saw nothing but trees. I sighed then I turned to my sides to see my younger brothers sleeping soundly beside me. I got up and went to a nearby river to cool off my head. Once I was there, I sat on my knees and sighed again. It was all a dream. A terrible nightmare.

I looked up and saw the moon shining brightly.

" It felt so real..." I murmured to myself.

" What felt so real, Leo?"

I turned around in shock and saw Mikey standing, looking at me curiously.

" Oh, Mikey," I stuttered as I looked away." I-It's nothing, really..."

But he didn't give up. He sat next to me and made me look at him with a sad expression.

" Leo, don't lie to me," he told me." What's the matter?"

" I...I had a nightmare," I confessed with a sigh." I lost all of you to Sumo Kuma and it's all my fault,"

" What are you talking about?" Mikey asked in confusion.

" I made all of you change direction," I explained." If we hadn't change direction, Usagi would be here to help us. We don't know this world and he does,"

Mikey looked at me with a worried glance. I hate to see me like this. Usually, Raph, Donnie and I hate to see our little brother sad but he also hates to see us worried.

" Hey, tell you what," he said to me with a smile." What if we go to him and Kintaro and apologize? I heard Donnie placed a tracker on him and Kintaro,"

" Uh, why did Donnie do that?" I asked him.

" Heck if I know," Mikey said as he shrugged and laughed." He said he does it to everyone! Ha ha ha!"

I smiled. I love it how our little brother makes us laugh whenever we're down. I hugged him warmly with a smile and he hugged me back.

" Thanks, little brother..." I whispered to him as we hugged.

Normal POV:

The next day, the turtles followed Donnie's tracker and realized that the ronin and the golden boy weren't far from where they were. It was suspicious but they followed the tracker anyway. They followed it to a small cave yet they weren't really sure if they had the right location until they heard someone complaining and yelling from inside.

" YOU USELESS LONG-EARED RONIN! BECAUSE OF YOU, WE'VE GOT NOTHING TO EAT!"

Leo turned to his little brother, who smiled and tried to hold in his laugh as he held the basket of fishes. The blue turtle took a deep breath of hesitance before leading his team closer to the cave. They suddenly stopped, however, when they saw Kintaro stomp out of the cave angrily. The golden boy looked back at the cave with an angry expression as Usagi walked out.

" YOU FOOL!" the child scolded." WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO KNOW?!"

" Try calming down, puggy,"

Kintaro and Usagi turned to see the turtles. The golden boy still had an angry expression as he stomped towards the four teenagers.

" WHY DID YOU COME BACK, YOU KAPPA DUMMIES?!" he cried out in rage.

" So, you want us to leave again?" Donnie asked.

" Well, you turtles chose to leave," Kintaro said as he folded his arms.

Usagi gave the child a glare before stepping front, preparing to take out his sword.

" What do you want, kappa warriors?" he asked with suspicion.

Leo looked back at Mikey, who motioned him to go on, then he took a deep breath before facing the ronin again.

" Look, um, I..we...want to...um..." he stuttered so Raph gave him a nudge on the elbow and motioned him to continue.

The blue turtle took another deep breath and said," I'm sorry for blaming you. I know that it wasn't your fault that we all fell off a cliff,"

Then, he turned his head away as he finished," I was just being stubborn,"

Usagi sighed then he placed a hand on the turtle's shoulder, making Leo turn his head to face the ronin again.

" All is forgiven," the rabbit said with a smile.

Leo smiled as well but their happiness was interrupted when the kid started to complain again.

" This is nice but can't anyone realize that we're starving here!" Kintaro cried out.

" Here, Pugtaro," Mikey told him, placing the basket of fishes next to the child, which made the golden boy yelp." A whole lot of breakfast. At least you won't starve for the whole trip,"

The golden boy growled angrily, making the turtles giggle. Soon afterwards, the group walked on through the forest to get to the temple of the Sky Buddha. As Mikey and Kintaro argued behind the group, a question rose to Usagi's curiosity.

" Leonardo-san," he began to ask the leader." what encouraged you to apologize to me?"

" Well," Leo answered, stopping and looking back at his little brother." let's just say that I have someone who is very persuasive,"

Usagi looked towards to where the blue-masked turtle was looking and saw who he was looking at.

" Oh..." the ronin murmured before they all went on their way again.

Pretty soon, it was starting to get really dark so the group settled in another cave up near a cliff. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Kintaro fell fast asleep as soon as they reached the cave and made a fire. Mikey was just enjoying the view of the cliff when Usagi came up to him.

" Michelangelo, how were you able to convince your brother to apologize?" the rabbit asked curiously.

" Simple," the orange turtle answered with a smile." I just suggested it to him and he did the rest,"

" But how.." Usagi tried to ask again but he was interrupted when Mikey stopped him.

" No more questions!" he said." The most important thing is that their happy and everyone else is happy!"

He ran inside the cave as fast as a cheetah, leaving the ronin confused outside.

 **TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

 **LOL! Pls. No Flames!**


End file.
